deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendigo vs Werewolf
Mythological Killers! Halloween Season Episode 1! ' Mythology.jpg|Necromercer Finale (9).jpg|Necromercer V.2 Thumbnails (2).jpg|Inkriel Finale (10).jpg|Necromercer V.3 ' 'Intro' Necro: Long ago, Europe invaded North America and displaced its people, the Native Americans. And now the most iconic monsters from both continents will duke it out! Mercer: The Wendigo, the cannibalistic spirit of Native American lore! Necro: And the Werewolf, gentleman by day, blood thirsty man-eater by night! Mercer: And because ther are so many versions of these two monsters, we will be foucusing mainly on the main mythological iterations, which means NO pop culture. Sorry Twilight and Until Dawn Fans. Necro: I'm Necro and he's Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!!! ' 'Wendigo Eats DEATH BATTLE! (Cue:Maneater) ''' '''Necro: In native American myths, many creatures exist, most of them being spirits. Mercer: Some of them are kind and helpful spirits, and others bring only pain, death and destruction. Necro: Enter the Wendigo! Mercer: The Wendigo is the spirit of cannibalism and greed, who can only possess those who either eat the flesh of another human, or from being extremely greedy. Necro: Well, The Wendigo has an extremely good physicality, being able to tear humans to pieces with ease and also being able to smash houses, and also able to rip trees out of the ground, roots and all! ' '''Mercer: Next up is the Wendigo's speed. The Wendigo is easily fast enough to avoid hunting rifle rounds, which can move at a top speed of 550 meters per second, or about 3,679 miles (ca. 5,921 km) per hour. ' 'Necro: Wendigo's are easily create dust devils, just by running! Now a dust devil at it's fastest has a wind speed of at least fourty five miles per hour. That would mean the Wendigo would have to run a at speeds vastly greater than this, at least four times this speed, or 180 miles (ca. 290 km) per hour! ' '''Mercer: Wendigo's durability is similar to their strength, But they have insane regeration, being able to regenerate from literally anything, unless attacked with silver, which nullifies their super regen, forcing them to heal the normal way...The really long way. However, the purity of the silver depends on how effective it is at stopping the Wendigo's regen. Necro: Let's get into the Wendigo's powers! First up is the fact that they are completely silent when the move, as they "Run on the wind." This make very little logical sense to us, but hey, whatever. Next is the Wendigo's ability to control the weather, being able to make storms, hurricanes, and blizzards with ease. Mercer: Wendigo's can also use ice to attack, their foes as they seem to posses cryomancy to an extreme degree. Wendigo's can also manipulate Time and Space! Necro: But would it be much of a monster without being able to track its prey? Wendigo's are easily able to track their prey across the entire planet as soon as they get their target's scent. Mercer: Yeah, that's the next thing. Wendigo's have extremely good senses, being able to tell exactly where their prey is as soon as it steps into the Wendigo's lair! Yeah, continuing onward, the Wendigo is quite sadistic, preferring to make their victims go insane from fear before killing and eating them. Necro: Wendigos are also easily one of the smartest mythological monsters we have ever come across, being able to unlock doors with their finger nails and even speak and other such things. Mercer: Wendigos are also able to mimic the voice of a crying human and other such things. Necro: Wendigos are usually friendly towards wild life, and they also enjoy killing humans immensely. Mercer: Wendigos are most known for their claws and antlers, which are their main weapons for killing their targets. Necro: Well, while a Wendigo is something else, they are not unstoppable. They do in fact a few weaknesses. Mercer: First of all, the pre mentioned weakness to silver, which is the only thing that can fully kill them. Necro: And lastly,the Wendigo's sadism can make it deal non-fatal injuries, meaning it's foe has a few chances to land some hits. Mercer: Needless to say, the Wendigo is one of the most powerful monsters we have ever covered. Wendigo: "HELP ME!!!" (Eats hiker who comes to help him.) 'Werewolf Howls Into DEATH BATTLE!' (Cue:The Wolf) Necro: The Werewolf is possibly the most iconic European monster of all time. Mercer: And for a good reason! This thing is awesome! Created when someone is infected with the lycanthropy virus, via another Werewolf bite, or just catching it, somehow. Necro: Werewolves are extremely powerful hunters, and they are also extremely strong. Mercer: Yeah! These guys are comparable to TEN Vampires! Now, Vampires are said to be able to lift ten stones. Stones are a unit of measurement, which are equal to 14lbs. This mean that the Werewolf is able to lift 1,400lbs, or 0.7 tons. Necro: They can easily crush bricks and stones with a single bite from their jaws, and they can casually rip humans limb from limb! Mercer: Werewolves can also run at a max of 350mph (563.27 km/h)! And they can avoid Musket fire, which moves at well over 1,268mph (2,040.65 km/h). Necro: These guys also have a healing factor, one which is more than strong enough to replace lost limbs, heal gunshot wounds, and mend broken bones in a rather short time, taking about three to four minutes to heal limb losses. And even less time to heal minor injuries! Mercer: Werewolves are extremely sneaky, being able to sneak around without making much of a sound while walking. Necro: They also have superhuman senses, being able to react to almost any attack, and it is extremely difficult to sneak up on them. Mercer: Werewolves are extremely skilled and powerful warriors, having shown the ability to defeat trained mercenaries, and fully armored knights with relative ease. Necro: Of course, Werewolves have a few weaknesses. The first of which being Wolfs bane, which is very deadly and toxic the Werewolves. Mercer: Werewolves have extremely good hearing, and while it is a strength, it is also a weakness. Ya see high pitched sounds cause pain and confusion, due to their hearing. Necro: And finally, the most iconic Werewolf weakness is silver, which is the one thing that Werewolves cannot heal from. Mercer: But even with such weaknesses, these monsters are quite deadly, and you would not want to mess with this guy, like, at all. Werewolf: HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!!!!!! 'Set' Necro: All right, the combtants are set, and the data has been run through all likely possibilites, so lets end this debate once and for all. Mercer: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' ' Crypt24.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Halloween-Fight! It was one of the coldest Halloweens Canada had ever seen, with temperatures reaching an all time low of -4 degrees Celsius. "Damn, it's cold." Hiker Jeffery Watts said as he continued to trek through the vast woods of Canada. Suddenly, he heard a howl on the wind. Jeffery started and began to look around, searching for the source of the howl, and as he was unable to find it, he continued, more uneasy than before. The hiker turned left, and thought he saw a stag looking directly at him! He blinked, and then it was gone. Jeffery was beginning to get scared now. He was Cold, Hungry and Terrified. And the only thing he wanted right now was to get out of these woods. But all of his want came to an end, as his head was torn off his shoulders, and his headless corpse took a few steps forward, before falling forwards, his stump of a neck spurting blood. His killer was a tall, skeletal bone thin stag-like monster, which began to laugh with glee as he tossed the head into his grinning maw, chewing it once and swallowing it, then turning his attention to the man's corpse. Suddenly, a large dog monster landed behind the stag and growled. The stag monster turned towards the dog and hissed at it, daring it to come closer. "Come closer, and just try to take my meal!" The monster said, growling at his competition. "As if! I saw him first." The monster growls, then taking a step forward. "I am a Wendigo... That means I am at the top of the Food Chain." The Wendigo snarled. "Really... That's hilarious. As a Werewolf, I am at the top of the 'Food Chain'." The Werewolf hissed back. "Then allow us to... Compete." The Wendigo said as he took a step towards the Werewolf. "The winner gets my kill... And the loser... Dies." The Wendigo finished, now six steps from the Werewolf. "I'm gonna enjoy this." The Werewolf said as he got into a fighting stance. "I will too." The Wendigo said, doing the same thing. ' Screenshot 2019-10-16 at 3.18.00 PM.png|Necromercer ' FIGHT! (Cue: Darkest Dungeon) The Wendigo rushed at the Werewolf, smacking him in the face with his clawed hand, then following up with another strike, knocking the werewolf of his feet. "Pathetic." The Wendigo said as he stabbed the Werewolf in the chest, blood spurting from his wounds. ''' '''The Werewolf howled in pain and slammed both of his feet into the Wendigo's chin, knocking him back a few feet. Wendigo recovered quickly and slashed at his foe again, however this time the Werewolf blocked the attack his own slash. Werewolf and Wendigo continued to slash at each other, their claws meeting in mid-air, creating sparks each time they connected. Wendigo balled his hands into a fist and punched the Werewolf in the face, causing the monster to begin to bleed from his lip. The Werewolf spat out a tooth, then leaping onto the Wendigo, biting the monster on the shoulder, then shaking his head, ripping a generous chunk of flesh off of his shoulder. Wendigo howled in pain and then grabbed the wolf and smacked him into a tree, knocking it out of the ground easily, chunks of dirt and small stones sprayed everywhere, as the tree smacked into earth with a mighty crash! "Ah... You are strong." The werewolf said as he lifted himself up off of the ground, his broken bones and torn skin and muscle was already healing. "But are your senses as good as mine?" He said, taking a step backwards, disappearing into the shadows. So he's trying the stealth game, eh? The Wendigo thought as he began to sniff the air. Well..... Two can play at that game. The Wendigo thought with his grin growing even wider as he slashed into the darkness, tearing a massive hunk of hide and muscle from the Werewolves chest. "How the hell did you find me?!" The Werewolf exclaimed, and he staggered back, attempting to put distance between himself and the Wendigo. "My sense are just better than yours." The Wendigo said, shrugging his shoulders, as he then slashed at his foe once more, slicing into the hairy monster once more. The Werewolf howled in pain and then grabbed the Wendigo's arm and bit down on it with all his might, tearing through the Wendigo's arm and attempting to rip it off, but to no avale as the Monsterous stag chopped the Werewolf's arm off at the shoulder! The Werewolf howled in pain as he released the Wendigo's arm and jumped back, glaring at the Wendigo and waiting for his wounds to heal up a bit. The Wendigo was also in similar shape, as he looked down at his arm, seeing that it was mangled to the point of uselessness. Both monsters began to circle each other, knowing that this fight was coming to an end. The Wendigo suddenly turned tail and sprinted away, soundlessly, leaving a dust devil in his wake.(Or a snow devil in this case, there was only snow around them.) "You coward!" The Werewolf shouted as he chased after the Wendigo, catching up with him easily. What the Werewolf saw enraged him. "How dare you eat that! That's against the rules you set!" The Werewolf shouted ragefully, then leaping at the Wendigo, who was feasting on the corpse of the hiker. The Wendigo's wounds had healed, and now back at his prime, The Wendigo Impaled the Werewolf with his claws. The Werewolf howled in agony, and struggled to get off of the Wendigo's outstretched claws. "Do not accuse me of cheating... You had lost from the start." The Wendigo said as he thrust his claws deeper into the Werewolf's chest. The Werewolf screamed as frost began to cover his body, until he was frozen completely solid! The Wendigo the retracted his claws and let the Werewolf fall, his frozen corpse shattering as soon as it hit the ground. The Wendigo then let loose a scream that would make the bravest man alive call for his mother. It was over. Wendigo had won. ' Screenshot 2019-10-16 at 3.27.07 PM.png|Necromercer ' K.O.! *''Wendigo is seen chowing down on the remains of the hiker's corpse.'' *''The ice shards that had once been the Werewolf are seen.'' 'Verdict' (Cue:Wendigo) Necro: Jeez... That's one way to get around a healing factor! Mercer: Well, lets get onto the verdict, cuz this one was quite a dozy! For the Werewolf that is. Necro: Yeah. While the Werewolf was a powerful foe, it had nothing on the Wendigo. Mercer: In strength, the Wendigo had it in the bag. Werewolf was powerful, being able to rip people to shreds with ease, Wendigo can do the same, and the Wendigo is able to destroy huts and other such things with ease, meaning that the werewolf was sorely outclassed. And that is without including the Wendigo's ability to turn into a category 5 hurricane! And with lifting strength brought into things, Werewolves can lift about 0.7 tons, and Wendigo's are able to rip trees out of the ground, including their roots. The max weight for an oak tree, such as the ones that Wendigo's are said to be able to lift is 50 tons. So point Wendigo. Necro: Speed was and edge the Werewolf held, at least in the movement department at least. The Werewolf was able to run at about 350mph. Wendigo could run at about 180mph. So the edge is rather clear. But reactionary speed is quite different. Reacting to modern Hunting rifle rounds puts the Wendigo above the Werewolf reacting to musket rounds. By about 0.8 times to be exact. Mercer: Which ment the Werewolf would have a rough time landing a hit on the Wendigo! And while both have their regeneration, Wendigo's is just better. And only Wendigo's have come back from death, something a Werewolf has never done. Necro: And while neither could really exploit each other's weaknesses, The Wendigo did in fact have a way to kill the Werewolf, which was by freezing him completly and then shattering him. Ya see, frost bite kills cells, which can not be regenerated if they are extremely frozen or burned, so... Wendigo actually had a way to kill his foe. And he could just eat the Werewolf, and the Werewolf could do no such thing as he was out classed horribly in Strength and Reaction Speed. Mercer: And if the Wendigo decided to use his time or space hax, the Werewolf would have stood literally no chance. Necro: While this match was very annoying for the Wendigo, the Werewolf was just unable to pull the win. Mecer: Werewolf really should have just accepted that he was Wendigoing to lose! ' ' Crypt25.jpg|'''Necromercer Necro: The Winner is the Wendigo! ''' 'Trivia' *'This is the first episode of Necromercer's Halloween season!' *'Stay tuned for more!' *'The Wendigo will return....' Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Holiday Special Category:'Cannibal' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Halloween-themed death battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Demon VS Animal' Themed Death Battles Category:Edited by Inkriel Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Off Season Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Completed by Necromercer